Twisted Fairy Tale
by Barbara123
Summary: Jaman dahulu kala, di tanah yang jauh sekali, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang bahagia. Rambutnya pirang, matanya sebiru langit. Senyumnya bisa membuat hati para rakyat meleleh. Namun, karena kutukan pangeran tersebut menjadi... monster. "Jadi, aku harus membuat seseorang balas mencintaiku untuk melepaskan kutukan ini? Memangnya ini apa? Dongeng?" Chap 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: fantasy, OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Dont like dont read!**

**AN: ini sebenarnya fic untuk event NaruSaku. Tapi terlalu panjang. Jadi yah... aku jadikan two-shot biasa :)**

**terinspirasi dari Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, dan Frozen. Semua ini dari Disney :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kutukan itu akan lepas dari dirimu jika salju yang menyeliputi Konoha meleleh._

_Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat salju meleleh adalah rasa cinta._

_Jika ada orang yang membalas cintamu, badai salju akan berhenti dan musim semi akan kembali ke Konoha._

_Sampai saat itu tiba, kau tetap akan menjadi monster._

_Selama-lamanya."_

Dengan tawa menggelegar, sang penyihir berjubah putih lenyap dari hadapannya. Naruto hanya terpaku, menatap ruangan yang sekarang kosong itu.

Mimpi. Ini mimpi.

Dia baru saja membuka matanya, hendak ke toilet dan di depannya sudah ada… penyihir? Penyihir itu berjampi-jampi dan sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, penyihir itu sudah menghilang.

"Dia penyihir? Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak tertawa cekikikan sambil terbang dengan sapu lidi." Naruto tertawa. "Selain itu… aku tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang jahat, tidak seperti pangeran-pangeran yang lain. Lagipula mengutukku jadi monster? Ini bukan dongeng." Sang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha itu berjalan ke arah toilet di pojok kamarnya. Dia berjalan melewati cermin. Sesaat, matanya bertemu dengan bayangan di cermin.

Di detik berikutnya, jeritan sang pangeran nyaris membangunkan semua penghuni kerajaan.

**xxx**

Jaman dahulu kala, di tanah yang jauh sekali, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh raja yang bijaksana. Raja tersebut masih muda, namun berhasil menghentikan perang dan membawa kedamaian di seluruh Konoha. Minato Namikaze namanya. Sang raja hidup bahagia, dengan berkat dan kasih sayang dari semua rakyatnya. Kebahagian di Konoha seakan-akan menyebar di kerajaan itu sendiri, membuat tanah dan lahan menjadi subur.

Namun, meski dilimpahi kekayaan dan kasih sayang, sang raja merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dia menginginkan keluarga. Meski ramai wanita yang mencintainya, Minato Namikaze tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap mereka.

Suatu hari, ketika sang raja sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan bersama pengawalnya, dia menemukan rubah. Rubah tersebut berbulu merah. Sang raja terpikat pada rubah mungil itu. Dia meraih sang rubah, membawanya ke kerajaan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa sang rubah bisa menjelma sebagai wanita berambut merah yang mempesona. Di tatapan pertama, sang raja langsung jatuh cinta pada wanita itu dan melamarnya.

Dan tentu saja, wanita rubah itu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tidak takhluk pada wajah tampan sang raja. Raja tersebut butuh waktu nyaris setahun untuk meluluhkan hati sang rubah. Wanita rubah itu bernama Kushina. Dia mencintai sang raja, namun ragu untuk menikah dengannya. Hal itu karena Kushina adalah wanita yang sudah menjadi wadah dari monster yang mematikan. Jika wanita itu melahirkan anak, maka segel itu akan lepas dan sang monster akan menyerang kerajaan.

Dilanda kesedihan, Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namun tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang penyihir bernama Madara. Beliau mengenakan jubah putih, memasang senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Dia menawarkan sesuatu untuk sepasang kekasih itu.

'_Akan kuambil monster itu dari tubuhmu. Kau akan selamat dan menjadi manusia biasa. Kalian bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi salju yang dingin dibutuhkan untuk membekukan monster itu. Aku akan menciptakan semua salju itu. Selama sembulan bulan, salju akan muncul di Konoha dan membekukan monster itu. Setelah sang ratu berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat dan siap untuk menjadi wadah lagi, aku akan mengembalikan monster itu di tubuhmu. Di saat yang sama, salju itu akan menghilang dari kerajaan Konoha dan kesuburan Konoha akan kembali._

Setelah banyak pertimbangan bersama para tetua, sang raja akhirnya setuju. Mau bagaimana pun, penerus sangat dibutuhkan dan sang raja menolak untuk menikah dengan wanita mana pun selain Kushina.

Kushina berjanji setelah dia melahirkan penerus, dia siap untuk menjadi wadah bagi sang monster lagi. Dengan begitu, kesuburan tanah Konoha akan kembali.

Namun, sang penyihir berpendapat lain. Dia sangat menyukai salju. Rasa dingin itu dia butuhkan untuk membuat kulitnya tetap awet muda. Setelah menikmati rasa dingin yang berlimpahan, dia menjadi serakah. Dia tidak ingin mengembalikan kyuubi karena hal itu berarti dia harus melelehkan salju yang dibuatnya. Maka, dia meracuni Kushina setelah wanita itu melahirkan sang penerus. Sang ratu tidak pernah membuka matanya dan tidak bisa menjadi wadah monster. Wanita itu tidak pernah bangun sampai sekarang. Sang raja jatuh di dalam depresi. Tanah Konoha dilanda musim salju yang panjang.

Sejak ratu Konoha tertidur panjang, tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa menjadi wadah kyuubi. Tidak ada seorang pun, kecuali...

"Tunggu! Jadi… aku mewarisi kekuatan Ibu. Aku mempunyai roh yang kuat sehingga aku bisa menahan monster itu di dalam tubuhku? Dan jika aku menjadi wadah sang monster… salju akan meleleh dan tanah Konoha bisa kembali subur?!"

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi si penyihir itu bilang kalau dia akan melelehkan salju kalau ada yang membalas cintaku!"

Para tertua terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan depresi. Sang raja membekap wajahnya, menatap anak kandungnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Kita ditipu."

"APA?! Lalu, bagaimana denganku?! Aku setuju menjadi wadah karena dengan begitu aku bisa menyelamatkan Konoha! Aku bisa membawa kembali kesuburan! Tapi apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto Namikaze menjerit, menatap bayangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudah bukan manusia!"

Di depannya, terpantul bayangan seorang… _seekor_ monster. Naruto masih mengenakan jubahnya. Dia masih mengenakan mahkotanya. Namun, telinganya sudah digantikan oleh telinga merah panjang. Sepasang mata itu tidak lagi berwarna biru, melainkan merah darah. Garis-garis kumis yang tebal muncul di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat seakan-akan baru saja disayat. Wajahnya yang mulus itu diselimuti bulu kemerah-merahan yang tipis. Tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lebih besar, taring mencuat dari mulutnya. Kuku-kuku tajam menghiasi jari-jarinya.

"Aku bukan menjadi wadah monster lagi, Ayah." Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan ngeri. "_Aku_lah monsternya."

**xxx**

Naruto sudah muak. Muak dengan taring yang mencuat, membuatnya sulit berbicara. Muak dengan tubuhnya yang besar, membuat lantai bergetar setiap kali dia berjalan. Muak dengan para tetua yang terburu-buru lari menjauhinya.

Dia muak dengan semua tatapan 'kau-monster' itu.

Bahkan, ayahnya sendiri menatapnya dengan tatapan merana.

Dalam hitungan hari, Naruto memutuskan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menetap di ruangan bawah tanah di mana sinar matahari tidak bisa masuk. Dia tahu bahwa itu ruangan khusus untuk para penjahat, namun dia tidak peduli. Di ruangan yang sangat gelap dan dingin itu, tidak ada yang melihat sosoknya. Dia tidak keberatan hidup di dalam kegelapan dan kedinginan. Mata monsternya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bulunya membuatnya hangat. Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan taring yang mencuat itu. Dia akan mencoba untuk tetap positif dan ceria. Namun, setiap kali seseorang masuk untuk menaruh makanan di ruangan Naruto, orang itu akan bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah di kegelapan. Di detik berikutnya, jeritan kembali terdengar.

Dalam hitungan minggu, rumor tentang monster yang menghuni penjara mulai tersebar di seluruh kerajaan.

Dalam hitungan bulan, rumor bahwa pangeran Naruto Namikaze tewas dimakan monster sudah tersebar di seluruh Konoha. Monster tersebut dengan serakah menghabiskan tubuh pangeran yang baik hati itu. Monster itu juga yang memakan jiwa sang ratu 19 tahun yang lalu sehingga sang ratu tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya. Entah bagaimana, semua rakyat yakin bahwa monster itu juga yang membawa salju yang tidak pernah meleleh.

Naruto mencoba untuk ceria.

Dia benar-benar mencoba untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Namun, setelah menerima semua lemparan batu, cacian dan jeritan ketakutan dari pengawal dan pelayan, keceriaan Naruto hilang sepenuhnya.

Dia bukan lagi pangeran baik hati yang membagikan makanan pada rakyat.

Dia bukan lagi pangeran yang suka bermain dengan anak-anak desa.

Dia bukan lagi pangeran yang dicintai rakyat.

Dia monster.

**xxx**

"Naruto. Di setiap masalah selalu ada solusi." Minato berbisik pelan. Dia menggenggam lilin, menatap putranya di remang-remang. "Dan kalimatku itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Pasti ada solusi di masalah ini."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata merahnya menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Dia bisa melihat kerutan di wajah Minato. Kerutan itu bertambah. Rambut ayahnya memutih.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku?" Suaranya dalam dan serak. Naruto tertawa pelan ketika mendengar suaranya yang sudah lama tidak dikeluarkan itu. Tawa Naruto bergema di ruangan, membuat Minato mengernyitkan dahi. "Ayahanda. Oh raja Konoha. Apa yang kau lihat dariku?" Mata merah itu mendelik tajam. Naruto tidak buta di kegelapan itu. Matanya semakin tajam. Dia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri dari mata ayahnya.

Dalam setahun ini, sosoknya berubah banyak.

Taringnya semakin mencuat. Kukunya memanjang, tidak terawat. Tubuhnya diselimuti bulu merah. Rambutnya yang pirang itu sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, menyatu dengan bulu di tubuhnya.

Minato tidak menjawab. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap monster di depannya dengan tajam. "Kau Naruto. Kau putraku. Dan kau akan _selalu_ menjadi putra yang sangat kusayangi."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap Minato. Dia tidak menemukan tatapan kesakitan dan prihatin itu lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ayahnya melihatnya sebagai Naruto lagi.

"Dadaku terasa sesak. Mataku terasa pedih." Naruto berbisik pelan. "Ternyata, aku masih Naruto yang suka menangis, meski tubuhku begini." Dia tertawa kaku, suaranya bergetar.

"Naruto… ini semua salah…"

"Tidak. Ini salah si penyihir itu." Naruto menjawab langsung.

"Kita bisa memperbaiki ini. Kita cukup menemukan orang yang mau mencintaimu." Minato terseyum lebar. "Kau ingat Hinata? Putri kerajaan sebelah yang seumuran denganmu? Dia sudah tergila-gila padamu sejak dulu. Kita undang dia. Kita jelaskan situasinya dan aku yakin dia pasti mau mengerti. Dia sangat baik dan…" Ucapan Minato terputus ketika mendengar tawa Naruto yang menggelegar.

"Hinata? Aku ingat. Dia selalu pingsan ketika melihatku. Aku masih normal pada waktu itu. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ketika melihatku sekarang?"

"Naruto. Kita harus coba dulu…"

"Aku suka Hinata." Naruto memotong lagi. "Dia baik. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia memasak untukku. Masakannya enak. Dia memberiku obat salep ketika aku terjatuh."

"Lalu, apa lagi yang harus kita tunggu? Ayo sekarang…"

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Ucapan Naruto membungkam Minato. "Kutukan ini hanya akan lepas jika ada orang yang _membalas_ cintaku. Aku yakin kau mengerti perasaanku. Kau menantang para tetua gila-gilaan ketika mereka memaksamu menikahi wanita lain."

Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menatap putranya dengan putus asa. Naruto meringis, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam. "Selain itu… ada hal lebih penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Naruto. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari…"

"Pendengaranku super tajam. Dan aku bisa mendengar ucapan para pengawal di luar sana. Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, akan ada kudeta."

Minato terpaku.

"Mereka menduga kalau sang raja sudah gila karena kepergian istrinya. Dia membuat kontrak dengan monster supaya monster itu tetap melestarikan tubuh istrinya dengan cara membuat Konoha ini terselimuti dengan salju."

Mata Minato memancarkan kemarahan. "Ap…"

"Tentu saja tidak benar. Ibu masih hidup. Hanya saja tidak bisa bangun. Dan kau tidak membuat kontrak dengan siapa pun, kau ditipu penyihir. Monster itu adalah aku. Tapi siapa yang percaya dengan cerita itu? Toh Ibu sudah tidak pernah bangun sejak aku bayi. Itu sudah berapa lama? Sembilan belas tahun? Dua puluh tahun? Tentu saja rakyat mengira bahwa sang ratu sudah tewas." Naruto mendengus. "Intinya. Sebelum kudeta, akan ada mata-mata disini. Kita tidak tahu siapa. Mereka akan mengeledah seluruh isi istana untuk mencari monster itu. Jika monster itu tidak ditemukan, maka kudeta tidak akan terjadi."

Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap putranya. Dan kali ini, sorot mata kepedihan itu kembali muncul.

"Aku harus pergi." Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Naruto… aku…"

"Aku mencintai kerajaan ini, tidak peduli seburuk apa mereka memperlakukanku. Aku mencintai Konoha." Naruto menatap Minato. "Aku mencintaimu, Ayah. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu juga." Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, membayangkan Kushina yang tidak pernah bangun.

Air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Minato. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak setahun ini, Naruto kembali memanggilnya 'Ayah'. "Naruto… kau tidak bisa keluar sana… apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada yang menemukanmu…"

"Ayah, kau selalu bilang kalau kau akan mementingkan Konoha. Kau tahu kalau jika ada kudeta, keharmonisan Konoha akan hancur." Naruto meringis. "Kau tahu kalau keputusanku ini benar."

Minato menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Kapan? Kapan kau akan…"

"Dua malam dari sekarang… bulan akan menghilang. Gerhana matahari. Pada saat itu aku akan melenyapkan diri."

"Setidaknya… bisakah kau bilang padaku kemana kau akan…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bilang." Naruto langsung menjawab. _Tepatnya, aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi dengan tubuh seperti ini._ "Ayah, sebelum aku pergi, aku ada permintaan."

"Sebutkan. Akan kuberi padamu."

Naruto hanya punya beberapa permintaan. Beberapa koin emas, jubah panjang yang menutupi semua tubuhnya, dan dia meminta supaya ayahnya mengadakan pesta di istana di malam gerhana matahari.

Pada pesta itu, semua penghuni kerajaan berhura-hura, menikmati arak dan daging. Minato duduk di kursinya, ikut tertawa bersama rakyatnya. Ketika tarian dimulai, semua mata terpaku pada tarian itu. Pada saat itu, Minato menundukkan kepala, membekap wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar. Air mata merembas keluar dari jari-jarinya.

Di tengah hura-hura itu, seberkas cahaya merah melewati mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan kilat, keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Sebelum dia keluar dari kerajaan, dia melompat masuk ke dalam menara kerajaan, menatap tubuh Ibunya yang terbaring di ranjang, terselimut kain satin. Dia bisa mendengar napas ibunya. Dia bisa melihat dada ibunya yang naik turun.

Ibunya masih hidup.

Senyum Naruto mengembang setiap kali dia sadar bahwa ibunya masih hidup, meski sekarang dia sedang tertidur lelap.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ibu." Naruto berbisik pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menggenggam tangan Kushina. Namun, Naruto menarik tangannya ketika melihat kuku-kukunya yang runcing dan panjang. "Aku menyayangimu dan Ayah. Dan aku janji kalau aku akan kembali. Pasti."

**xxx**

Naruto sadar bahwa dia bisa berlari lebih cepat dari cheetah, mempunyai mata lebih tajam dari elang dan pendengaran yang jauh lebih peka dari… apa pun. Intinya, dia jauh lebih superior dari makhluk mana pun. _Aku akan mencoba mengendus bau penyihir itu dan membunuhnya._ Naruto berpikir ketika dia sampai di hutan. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu berarti dia bisa melelehkan semua salju ini. Tapi, yang pasti, dia harus mencoba dulu. Dia tidak keberatan menjadi pembunuh. Toh, dia sudah menjadi monster. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh penyihir itu kecuali dirinya.

Lelaki itu berjalan tanpa arah di hutan, sesekali mengayunkan tinjunya untuk memecahkan es di danau, menangkap beberapa ikan. Naruto berhenti berburu ikan ketika merasakan kehadiran seekor beruang. Binatang itu berhenti di depannya, mengendus Naruto. Naruto meringis, melempar ikan ke arah beruang itu. "Kau bingung ya? Ukuranku sama denganmu tapi aku memakai jubah manusia. Jangan khawatir. Selama kau tidak menerkamku atau menyerangku, kita bisa berteman."

Beruang itu duduk semakin dekat dengan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu bingung. Mau bagaimana pun, ada bau manusia yang menempel padanya. Kenapa beruang ini tidak menyerangnya? Atau setidaknya kabur? Mata Naruto terpaku pada perban yang menempel di kaki beruang itu.

Perban? Ada manusia yang merawat beruang ini?

"Kuma! Kuma! Kau di mana?"

Naruto tersentak, langsung meninggalkan semua ikannya dan melompat ke arah pohon terbesar. Dari puncak pohon, dia mengamati. _Manusia? Di pedalaman hutan?_ Sang pangeran tidak habis pikir.

"Ah, Kuma! Di sini kau!"

Mata lancip Naruto melebar ketika dia melihat manusia yang mendekati beruang itu tanpa ragu. Sang beruang mendekati manusia itu, mengendus manusia itu.

"Iya. Iya. Aku bau gosong. Maaf, kue buatanku gagal." Wanita tersebut mengenakan jubah tebal, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Eh… ada ikan bakar? Siapa yang membuat ini? Jangan bilang kau membakar semua ikan ini dan menghadiahkannya padaku?" Wanita itu tertawa.

Beruang bernama Kuma itu hanya mengusapkan hidungnya di jubah sang wanita.

"Tentu saja bukan kau. Pasti milik pemburu-pemburu sialan itu. Seenaknya menyakiti kalian semua hanya karena makanan berkurang saja. Raja sudah berusaha mendapatkan semua makanan meski Konoha diserang musim salju yang panjang tapi mereka memburu kalian seenaknya." Wanita itu menggeram. "Ayo, pergi. Ikuti dokter Sakura ini!" Wanita itu membuka tudung jubahnya, tersenyum lebar, menggaruk kepala si beruang.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya melekat pada wajah sang wanita. Wanita itu berambut pink pendek, mata hijaunya bersinar-sinar. Matanya tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan sorot ketakutan. Beruang di samping wanita itu mendengkur pelan, mengusapkan moncongnya di wajah sang wanita.

Jatung Naruto serasa mau meledak. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, matanya mengikuti punggung wanita yang berjalan pergi itu.

_Namanya… Sakura?_

"Aku… sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Naruto berbisik pelan, tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: ini two-shots. Jadi di chapter berikutnya sudah tamat. :)**

**hope you like this one!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Terinspirasi dari dongeng-dongeng Disney (Beauty and the Beast, Frozen, Snow White)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tiga hari mengintai Sakura, Naruto tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah dokter miskin yang merawat binatang-binatang yang terluka karena pemburu illegal. Setiap hari, wanita itu pasti sedang merawat berbagai macam binatang. Dia sering bercerita pada binatang-binatang itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Sakura mengingatkannya pada putri salju dari buku dongeng. Namun, Naruto tidak berani mengintai Sakura dari dekat. Binatang-binatang di sekitar Sakura bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto tidak tahu sampai kapan dia mau terus mengintai dari jauh. Dia tahu satu hal yang pasti. Dia sangat ingin untuk berbicara dan berkenalan dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah ketika dia membayangkan sosok Sakura yang menjerit ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin wanita itu ketakutan, namun… sosok Sakura yang mengusap beruang itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Mungkin.

_Mungkin dia mau menerimaku._

Naruto mulai membuat rencana untuk mendekati Sakura. Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak cerdas maupun pintar. Namun, inilah satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu. Satu-satunya cara untuk berkoneksi dengan wanita itu.

Pangeran tersebut menggali tanah, mengumpulkan tanah yang tersembunyi di balik salju. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto langsung menghantam es danau, membuat es di permukaan langsung hancur. Dia lompat ke dalam air, dan bergegas menyelimuti tubuhnya yang basah dengan tanah. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto berjalan ke arah pondok Sakura dan berbaring di depan rumahnya. Tepat semenit ketika dia berbaring disitu, gonggongan anjing mulai terdengar. Lampu di rumah itu menyala dan pintu terbuka. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berdoa pada semua dewa supaya Sakura tidak langsung menembaknya.

"Shhh… shhh… Kuro!" Suara wanita yang serak terdengar.

Naruto mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Sakura. Dia terdengar kelelahan. Maklum saja. Ini tengah malam dan wanita itu pasti baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Anjing itu berlari ke arahnya, menggeram, namun Sakura dengan sigap menahan anjing itu. Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan tajam di punggungnya. "Ini… apa?" Sakura berbisik pelan, membuat jantung Naruto langsung serasa berhenti seketika. "Dia pakai jubah manusia… tapi tubuhnya… sebesar beruang."

_Kumohon… kumohon…_

Anjing yang digenggam Sakura berhenti menggeram. Dia menempelkan moncongnya di tubuh Naruto, mengendus. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengaing.

"Oke. Ayo kita bawa ke dalam." Sakura berujar mantap.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melongo.

"Ayo, Kuro. Kau tarik jubahnya."

Sebelum Naruto sempat tahu apa yang terjadi, jubahnya sudah ditarik oleh moncong anjing dan Sakura dengan sigap mencengkram ujung jubahnya, menariknya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia sudah masuk ke dalam pondok yang hangat. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun kehangatan dari api dan tangan Sakura di tubuhnya membuat rasa kantuk menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertidur. Selama ini dia bergelantungan di atas pohon, takut ada orang yang melihatnya.

Di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah tertidur pulas.

**xxx**

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat atap-atap kayu yang sudah lapuk. Dia beranjak, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat tiga ekor anjing yang berbaring di perutnya. Naruto meringis ketika melihat salah satu anjing terbangun, menatapnya sambil mengibaskan ekor. "Kau Kuro?" Dia melihat bulu anjing yang hitam itu. Anjing itu menggonggong sebagai jawaban. Naruto tertawa ketika Kuro menjilati wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau memang manusia."

Naruto melompat, membuat tiga anjing di depannya langsung terjatuh. Mereka mengaing, protes ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu memutar kepalanya, menatap wanita berambut pink yang memakai sweater dengan celemek kusam, duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lelaki berambut pirang itu megap-megap, dia mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan tangannya yang berbulu merah itu.

Lumpur di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kau tahu, lumpur di tubuhmu itu susah dihilangkan."

"Ma… maaf." Naruto bergumam pelan, suaranya dalam dan serak.

"Namamu siapa?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Naruto." Lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung menjawab. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Sakura yang menganggukkan kepala. "Kau… kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Kau manusia kan?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Meski aku tidak tahu penyakit apa yang menyerangmu sampai semua tubuhmu menjadi seperti beruang itu… Beruang saja lebih lucu darimu." Wanita itu tertawa sesaat. "Dilihat dari pakaianmu yang sudah hancur itu… kau diasingkan dari desa?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak terlihat jahat." Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Selama tiga anjingku suka padamu, aku tahu kau tidak jahat. Penyakit apa yang menyerangmu?"

"Emm… tidak tahu…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan cari tahu." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku dokter. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Naruto."

Naruto tanpa sadar menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan taringnya yang mencuat. Dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya, namun Sakura hanya tertawa, membuat Naruto terpaku.

Wanita ini memang lain dari yang lain.

**xxx**

Sakura melongo ketika Naruto meletakkan sekantung penuh koin emas dari jubahnya. "Untukmu."

"Banyak sekali!" Dia bisa hidup nyaman selama-lamanya dengan uang segitu. Dia membuka kantung itu, meraih satu koin emas. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Sakura meneguk ludah, mengembalikan sisanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Semuanya untukmu." Naruto kembali menyodorkan semua emas itu.

"Naruto. Aku tidak tahu sekaya apa kau sebelum kau diusir. Tapi kau bisa pakai semua uang itu kalau kau sudah sembuh." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku mau kau mengambil semuanya." Naruto memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu sampai aku patut untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." Sakura melotot.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, kehabisan kata. Tentu saja Sakura sudah melakukan hal yang banyak sekali untuknya. "Kalau begitu… satu koin itu untukmu."

"Bagus. Terima ka…"

"Lalu…" Naruto memotong, mengeluarkan semua emas di kantung dompetnya. Sembilan koin emas keluar dari kantung itu. "Ini untuk atap pondok yang sudah melindungiku dari salju. Sudah nyaris seminggu aku di hutan tanpa perlindungan di atas kepala." Naruto menyodorkan satu koin emas.

Sakura terpaku.

"Ini untuk lampu yang menerangi malam hari di pondok ini. Sudah setahun aku terkurung di penjara tanpa cahaya." Naruto menyodorkan satu koin lagi. "Ini untuk selimut yang hangat." Satu koin lagi kembali mendarat di tangan Sakura. "Ini untuk lantai yang rata dan nyaman untuk ditiduri. Seminggu ini aku tidur bergantungan di pohon dan sebelum itu aku tidur di lantai bata penjara yang tidak beraturan. Sangat tidak nyaman." Naruto tertawa.

Sakura hanya bisa mematung, menatap lima koin di tangannya.

"Dan ini untuk Shiro, Kuro dan Aka. Tiga anjing yang sangat baik hati, mau menerimaku di rumah ini." Naruto menambahkan tiga koin di tangan Sakura. "Dan ini… untuk kerja kerasmu nanti. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan kesulitan menemukan penyakitku." Naruto tertawa.

"Naruto… aku…"

"Dan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kau orang pertama yang tidak menatapku seakan-akan aku ini setan yang baru lolos dari neraka." Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Kau menatapku seperti kau menatap manusia." Dia berbisik pelan.

Sakura menatap sepuluh koin emas yang ada di kedua matanya. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia sudah menceritakan derita yang dia hadapi karena sosoknya yang sekarang itu. Sakura menjatuhkan semua koin itu di meja dan melemparkan tubuhnya di tubuh raksasa Naruto. "Aku janji… aku janji untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku kaget ketika mendengar isakkan Sakura. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan. Bagi Naruto, sepuluh koin emas itu tidak cukup untuk membalas wanita yang sekarang memeluknya ini. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menepuk punggung Sakura. Namun, dia menurunkan tangannya ketika dia sadar dia bisa saja melukai Sakura dengan kukunya yang panjang.

**xxx**

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku senang kau datang. Karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuan memasakku." Sakura tersenyum bangga, menuangkan sup hijau di mangkuk Naruto.

Lelaki itu meneguk ludah ketika bau amis menghantam hidungnya.

"Masakanku enak loh! Ayo makan! Jangan ragu-ragu untuk minta tambah!"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang berseri-seri. Setelah memejamkan mata erat-erat, dia meneguk habis sup itu. Kuro menatapnya, mengaing dengan penuh simpati.

Besoknya, Naruto langsung terkena diare.

Ternyata meski bertubuh monster, masih ada sesuatu yang bisa menghantamnya sampai seperti itu.

**xxx**

"Aku punya nenek. Dokter juga. Tapi sekarang dia sedang berkelana bersama pacarnya. Mereka berjudi."

"Ahh… uhhh."

"Sialan kan? Meninggalkan cucunya yang cantik ini sendirian?"

"Uhhh… oohhh…"

"Betul sekali! Aku setuju padamu!"

Naruto kembali ber'aauuhh', membiarkan Sakura berceloteh tanpa henti. Dia mau menjawab dan memberi pendapat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mulutnya sekarang sedang tertahan oleh batang kayu. Sakura menyelipkan tangannya masuk tanpa ragu, memegang taringnya yang tajam.

"Mmm… ini asli. Setajam taring serigala." Sakura mencatat di bukunya. "Oke. Berikutnya bulumu!" Sakura meringis, mengeluarkan mesin cukur.

Naruto hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatannya pada _kami-sama_.

**xxx**

Ternyata setelah dicukur dia merasa jauh lebih nyaman. "Pantas saja aku merasa sedikit kepanasan. Rupanya karena buluku yang sudah semakin lebat." Naruto berbaring di tanah, menyeringai lebar. Dia mengenakan jubahnya yang sudah kusam. Rasanya aneh kalau benar-benar telanjang, meski tubuhnya diselimuti bulu.

"Iya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sinar matahari mulai terlihat." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu berbaring di sebelahnya. "Yah… meski salju masih ada."

Naruto terdiam. Sudah sebulan sejak kedatangannya di sini. Dia merasa dia adalah lelaki yang paling bahagia di waktu sebulan itu. Dia sudah melupakan Madara. "Hei, kau dinamai dari pohon sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita mengetuk pondok ini. Dia sudah nyaris melahirkan tapi tidak ada yang mau menerimanya karena wanita itu terkena penyakit cacar yang sangat parah. Tapi, pemilik pondok itu membuka pintu dan membantu wanita itu di dalam proses melahirkan. Wanita itu tidak bisa diselamatkan dan meninggal setelah bayinya berhasil lahir dengan selamat."

"Dan wanita itu…"

"Ibuku." Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Pemilik pondok itu namanya Tsunade. Dia sekarang menjadi nenekku."

"Nenekmu baik." Naruto tersenyum. Sekarang dia tahu apa asalan Sakura tidak langsung menembaknya sebulan yang lalu.

"Dia tidak tahu mau memberiku nama apa." Sakura tertawa. "Dia melihat rambutku yang berwarna pink dan di detik itu juga namaku sudah menjadi Sakura."

Naruto meringis, memamerkan taringnya. Dia tidak lagi ragu untuk menunjukkan taring atau kukunya di depan Sakura. "Mirip denganmu." Naruto berkomentar. Sakura menamakan beruang 'Kuma' dan anjing berbulu hitam 'Kuro'.

"Kenapa namamu Naruto? Kau dinamakan sesuai dengan pangeran Konoha?"

Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Kabarnya sang pangeran tewas tahun lalu. Dimakan monster."

Tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu bukan kau." Sakura mendengus. "Sudah sebulan kau tinggal bersamaku dan aku aman-aman saja. Kalau pun ada monster, pasti monster itu yang mengubah sosokmu menjadi sampai sekarang."

Naruto tidak menjawab, menatap langit yang biru. "Menurut Ayah, Ibu yang menamaiku dengan nama Naruto. Itu karena dia mencoba ramen yang sangat enak dan…"

Tawa menggelegar Sakura membuat Naruto kembali tersentak. Wanita itu menghapus air matanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kalau kau sudah kusembuhkan, bawa aku ke ibumu. Aku mau bertemu dengannya." Wanita itu meringis. "Akan kubawa nenekku juga! Mereka pasti akan jadi sahabat!"

Naruto hanya bisa meringis, membayangkan ekspresi Sakura kalau dia tahu bahwa ibunya adalah ratu Konoha.

"Hei, apa warna kesukaanmu?" Sakura mulai bertanya. "Warna kesukaanku pink."

"Aku orange." Naruto menyeringai. "Warna matahari yang baru terbit."

Sakura bergumam. "Kalau kau kembali menjadi manusia, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pertama kali?"

"Memeluk dan menciummu." Naruto tertawa ketika Sakura menghantam kepalanya.

"_Baka_!"

**xxx**

Sakura tidak peduli dengan permata. Sakura tidak peduli dengan perhiasan.

Wanita itu suka dengan bunga.

Naruto keluar rumah di tengah malam, mengabaikan Kuro yang menggoyangkan ekor mengikutinya. Dia berlari cepat, melompati pohon-pohon dan pergi jauh dari kediaman Sakura. Ketika dia kembali ke pondok, matahari sudah terbenam dan Sakura mengamuk, memarahinya.

"Kau kemana hah?! Kau tahu tidak kami semua mencarimu?! Kuro yang hidungnya super tajam saja tidak bisa menemukanmu! Kau memangnya kema…"

"Bukit sebelah."

"Bukit sebelah?! Memangnya kau mau apa…" Ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Naruto mengulurkan kantung kain. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata merah yang malu-malu dan cemas. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, membuka kantung itu. "Ini…" Sakura terpaku.

"_Dandelion_. Untukmu." Naruto berbisik pelan. "Kau bilang kalau kau suka bunga dan di tengah salju ini sulit untuk ada bunga… Jadi aku pergi ke puncak bukit di mana sinar matahari bisa terasa." Naruto tertawa kaku. "Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir… dandelion bukan bunga sih, tapi rumput liar. Jadi aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka atau tidak…"

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, menatap dandelion itu. Dia menengadah, melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat ragu. "_Ba-baka_! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu?!" Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto dan berjalan pergi, mendengus. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. Namun, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura yang berlari, bergegas menyabet vas bunga dan menaruh sebatang dandelion itu di vas. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah wanita itu. Jari-jarinya mengelus kelopak bunga dandelion.

Naruto meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah merah padam.

**xxx**

Setelah nyaris dua bulan hidup dengan Naruto, Sakura memutuskan kalau lelaki itu punya hati yang paling suci dan paling polos dari siapa pun yang dikenalnya.

"Kau tidak membenci mereka? Orang-orang yang mengasingkanmu?" Dia bertanya suatu hari. Wanita itu menggulung lengan sweaternya, mengayunkan kapak dan memotong kayu. Sesekali, dia mengusap peluhnya, menatap Naruto dengan iri. Lelaki itu hanya perlu menanamkan dua kukunya di balik kayu dan kayu itu langsung terbelah dua.

"Kebencian itu tidak baik." Naruto menjawab. "Kebencian itu bibit dari kebencian yang lain." Dia menyeringai, memamerkan taringnya.

"Umurmu berapa, Naruto?" Sakura menyerah, melempar kapaknya dan berbaring di tengah salju.

"Dua puluh." Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura. Dia meraup semua kayu yang tersisa dan kembali membelah semua kayu itu.

"Sama sepertiku. Dan kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah hidup selama enam puluh tahun."

Lelaki itu meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apakah… itu pujian?" Naruto berhenti membelah sesaat, menatap Sakura dengan mata merahnya yang bundar.

"Itu pujian." Sakura menganggukkan kepala, mantap.

"Terima kasih, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. Mata merahnya berseri-seri.

"Aku ada permen karamel. Mau?" Sakura memasukkan satu karamel di mulutnya.

Mata merah itu membundar, semakin berseri-seri.

Sakura langsung tertawa, melempar karamel itu ke arah Naruto dan lelaki itu dengan sigap menangkap permen itu dengan mulutnya.

Sulit untuk tidak menyukai lelaki di depannya ini.

**xxx**

Sakura tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya terbang. Namun dengan Naruto di sisinya, dia bisa merasakan itu.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" Dia menjerit-jerit selagi Naruto melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Angin yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya menjerit semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sabar, Sakura-_chan_! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Naruto berseru, mempercepat larinya. Dia tidak bisa berlari dengan lambat. Nanti ada yang melihatnya. Dia merasakan Sakura yang mempererat pelukannya. Mau tak mau, wajah Naruto memanas. "Ah, sudah sampai!" Naruto menghela napas lega ketika kakinya sampai di tanah.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah menurunkannya. Tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh raksasa Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kita sudah sampai." Naruto berbisik pelan di dekat bibir Sakura. Wanita itu membuka matanya, meraba-raba tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. Keningnya semakin berkerut.

Dia tidak merasakan salju.

Mata hijau itu terbuka lebar, menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dia melihat tanah. Warna coklat kehitaman. Dia melihat rerumputan yang mulai tumbuh di permukaan tanah. Kumpulan dandelion bertebar di sekitarnya. Sakura menunduk, dengan tangan bergetar dia menyentuh kelopak bunga berwarna kuning itu.

"Ini puncak bukit." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Matahari melelehkan salju di sekitar sini. Dan karena bebatuan, tidak ada yang bisa mendaki tempat ini. Aku menemukan tempat ini sebulan yang lalu." Ketika dia datang ke sini, tempat ini masih dipenuhi salju dan hanya sedikit dandelion yang ada. Namun sekarang, semua salju sudah nyaris meleleh dan rerumputan liar mulai tumbuh.

Kenapa sinar matahari tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kuat?

Apakah karena perasaannya terhadap Sakura semakin kuat? Atau karena Sakura yang… Mata Naruto terpaku pada Sakura. Wanita itu melepaskan sepatu _boots_nya, menginjak tanah dengan kaki yang telanjang. _Hangat._ Mata hijau itu terbuka semakin lebar. Mau tak mau, Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang langsung berbaring di tanah dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau bercanda!" Sakura berteriak. Wanita itu tertawa girang, menarik kelopak bibit dandelion. Dia meniup kelopak tersebut, membuat benih dandelion terbang terbawa angin. Sakura tertawa girang, berguling di rumput. Dia beranjak, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jahil. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah menyeret Naruto, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berbaring di dekatnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di balik bulu Naruto yang lebat. "Aku senang kau datang di pondokku."

Naruto terpaku.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura tersenyum lebar, kembali meniup benih dandelion. "… karena sudah datang di sisiku."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

**xxx**

Sejak 'kencan' dengan Naruto di puncak bukit, Sakura sadar kalau Naruto itu adalah makhluk yang paling terkuat di muka bumi ini. "Naruto, kau sedang apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, melihat Naruto yang menghantam permukaan es dan meraup semua ikan di sana. "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa dingin?" Sakura bergidik, melihat Naruto yang berendam di air danau.

Naruto hanya meringis, mengumpulkan semua ikan itu dan menyerahkan mereka pada Sakura yang menunggu di tepi danau. "Aku lapar." Dia menjilat moncongnya.

"Tadi kita sudah makan sup." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, melihat sekeranjang ikan itu.

"Masih saja lapar. Entah kenapa." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Dia meninggalkan Sakura, kembali ke danau untuk berburu ikan.

"Naruto jadi rakus." Sakura menunduk, berujar pada Kuro yang mengibaskan ekornya. "Kau tidak perduli hah? Dengan ini kau bisa mendapat ikan kan?" Dia mencibir, membuat Kuro menggonggong girang. Sakura sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Naruto makan banyak. Dia sudah tidak peduli seperti apa rasa masakan Sakura. Lelaki itu meneguk semuanya. "Hmm… apa karena pertumbuhan ya? Tapi tubuhnya tidak bertambah besar lagi." Sakura tidak habis pikir. Dia memutar bola matanya ketika Naruto kembali dengan cengiran lebar, memberikan keranjang yang penuh akan ikan.

"Ayo pulang dan bakar semua itu!" Naruto berseru girang. "Kau bisa jual satu keranjang itu besok, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. _Aku akan ke pasar besok, menukar ikan-ikan ini dengan daging. Naruto pasti suka._ Sakura tersenyum simpul, mengikuti Naruto dan kembali ke pondok.

Besoknya, ketika Sakura membawa pulang daging merah, Naruto menatap daging itu seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. "Sakura-_chan_… itu…"

"Oh, daging ini? Untuk besok." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tapi yah… sepertinya tiga anjing ini sudah tidak sabar." Sakura tertawa, menatap tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Sakura memotong tiga potong kecil, melempar potongan-potongan itu ke arah tiga anjingnya. Dalam kedipan mata, daging itu habis dimakan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan matanya pada sosok Kuro yang melahap daging mentah tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa makan daging itu sekarang?" Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Ikan yang kau tangkap kemarin masih ada. Kita habiskan itu dulu ya." Sakura memasukkan semua daging itu ke pendingin. Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya tetap terpaku pada penutup pendingin itu.

Dia merasa lapar.

Lapar sekali.

Kuro mendekatinya, menjulurkan lidah sambil mengibaskan ekor. Naruto meneguk ludah, menatap Kuro dengan tatapan kelaparan. Anjing itu mengaing, berlari keluar diikuti dengan anjing-anjing lain.

"Loh? Kenapa mereka kabur darimu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Naruto? Hei. Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Sakura terpaku. Dia mundur selangkah, mencengram ujung meja. "Kenapa… kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Naruto berkedip. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, meneguk ludah. "Aku… aku merasa lapar saja."

Sakura terdiam. "Begitu? Kalau kau benar-benar lapar, kita panggang dagingnya sekarang." Sakura mengeluarkan daging yang baru saja dimasukkannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menatap tangannya yang bergetar.

Ada yang salah.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah.

**xxx**

Setiap kali malam mulai muncul, rasa haus dan lapar itu tidak tertahankan.

Naruto akan keluar dari pondok diam-diam, mengabaikan Kuro yang mengaing dan melesat ke pedalaman hutan.

Kukunya yang tajam mencengkram makhluk berdarah hangat. Raungan kesakitan binatang itu dia abaikan. Taringnya yang mencuat tenggelam di balik leher binatang yang ditangkapnya. Binatang itu menggelepar, perlahan-lahan tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Pupil merah Naruto yang membulat perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi normal. Dia menatap binatang tidak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuh Naruto yang diselimuti darah itu bergetar.

Naruto berlutut di depan tubuh singa itu. Lelaki itu merintih, memeluk lututnya. "Maaf… maaf… maaf…" Bibirnya komat-kamit. Air mata mengucur di wajahnya. Matanya terpaku pada warna merah pekat di kumpulan salju yang putih.

Dia masih bisa merasakan darah yang manis itu.

Rasa hausnya terpuaskan.

Namun dengan begitu, dia sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Dia monster.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, beranjak dari tempatnya berburu. Dia berlari ke arah sungai, mencuci sisa-sisa darah di tubuhnya. Dia tidak peduli meski dia menjadi seperti itu. Dengan berburu, rasa hausnya akan hilang dan dia bisa tetap menjadi 'Naruto' di depan Sakura.

Dia mencintai Sakura.

Dia membutuhkan Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang mau menerimanya. Dia akan tetap berada di sisi wanita itu.

Meski itu berarti bahwa dia harus menerkam semua binatang di hutan.

**xxx**

Waktu terus berlalu dan perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura menggila. Ada beberapa saat dia merasa bahwa dia ingin menerkam wanita di depannya, menghisap darah dari lekukan leher yang putih mulus itu. Namun ketika dia mulai merasa begitu, Naruto langsung menyelip keluar, berburu binatang. Rasa haus dan lapar itu terpuaskan ketika dia menerkam semua binatang itu.

Kuro tidak lagi takut padanya. Setiap malam ketika Naruto berburu, anjing itu akan mengaing ketakutan. Tapi di siang hari, di depan Sakura, anjing berbulu hitam itu mengibaskan ekor dengan girang.

_Tidak apa. Sakura tidak akan tahu._ Naruto menyeringai lebar, bermain dengan Kuro di malam hari, menunggu Sakura kembali dari desa. Ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka, Naruto membawa Kuro bersamanya, menyambut Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak tersenyum seperti biasa. Keningnya berkerut.

"Naruto. Kau tahu? Ada kabar kalau populasi rusa sudah semakin tipis. Ada yang memburu rusa tanpa ijin."

Tubuh Naruto menegang.

"Aku tahu kan! Sialan sekali! Padahal raja tidak mengijinkan pemburuan lagi! Bayangkan!" Sakura mendengus kesal, melempar sarung tangannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, darahnya seakan-akan terasa membeku. "Mungkin… mungkin mereka imigrasi? Di bukit sebelah sudah mulai hangat dan banyak rumput yang sudah tumbuh." Naruto tertawa panik.

"Hmmm… mungkin." Sakura bergumam. "Aku kedinginan." Dia tiba-tiba berujar.

"Ah, akan kutambah kayu bakarnya." Naruto cepat-cepat menurunkan Kuro, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Tidak perlu." Wanita itu menguap, duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung Naruto. "Kau tahu. Bulumu hangat dan halus sekali." Tangan Sakura mengelus bulunya dan sesekali, Sakura menggesekkan wajahnya di lengan Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengusap rambut pink Sakura. Namun, tangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat kukunya yang tajam. Naruto meneguk ludah, menurunkan tangannya. Namun Sakura melihat itu. "Hei, aku tidak akan marah kalau kau mau pegang rambutku juga." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa, menggelengkan kepala.

Mana bisa? Dia monster. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh Sakura kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu. Dia mencintai Sakura dan dia memilih untuk tidak menyentuhnya seumur hidup daripada melukainya.

"Naruto?" Sakura berbisik pelan. "Apa sosok aslimu?"

Naruto terpaku.

"Apakah kau berambut merah dan bermata merah juga?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menatap ke arah langit. "Tidak. Mataku… biru. Rambutku pirang."

"Sama seperti temanku kalau begitu. Namanya Ino." Sakura tertawa. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat sosok aslimu." Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. "Hei. Aku ini dokter hewan. Entah sudah berapa binatang yang berhasil kusembuhkan. Tapi Naruto… aku tahu kalau apa yang terjadi padamu ini bukan penyakit…"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Bisa kau bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Hei, apakah kau percaya pada sihir?"

"Aku tidak percaya." Sakura langsung menjawab. "Aku dokter. Aku tidak percaya pada sihir dan kutukan. Tapi…" Dia meneguk ludah. "Aku sepertinya harus mengubah pendirianku."

Naruto tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak bisa cerita apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi mungkin… suatu hari… aku bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin kau terbawa bahaya juga."

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Hei. Kenapa suasananya menjadi suram seperti ini?" Naruto tertawa kencang. "Ayo. Sudah malam. Biasanya kau sudah tidur jam segi…"

"Bahaya apa?" Suara Sakura tajam dan dingin. "Naruto. Suka atau tidak, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari semua ini." Mata emarld itu mendelik tajam. "Kau tidak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku… aku tidak bisa…" Menceritakan semuanya berarti menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa semua binatang di hutan bisa lenyap. Naruto meneguk ludah, beranjak tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura nyaris terjatuh. "Aku harus pergi."

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, terdengar gonggongan Kuro dan anjing-anjing lainnya. Naruto terpaku, mendelik ke arah pintu.

Dia merasakan sesuatu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Awas!" Lelaki itu meraup tubuh Sakura, membelakangi pintu pondok. Di detik berikutnya, pintu pondok itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika merasakan angin yang sangat dingin. Dia menyipitkan matanya, mengintip dari balik tubuh raksasa Naruto. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia melihat lelaki berjubah putih yang memegang tongkat. "Madara." Naruto menggeram, tanpa sadar meremas tubuh Sakura, membuat wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, kesakitan.

"Ah. Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa matahari mulai bersinar terik dan melelehkan salju." Madara mengabaikan Naruto, menatap wanita berambut pink yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. "Wanita itu bukan?" Madara mengangkat tongkatnya. Namun, sebelum Madara sempat melukai Sakura, Naruto meraung, menerjang lelaki itu.

"Naruto!" Sakura menjerit ketika melihat Naruto yang tanpa peringatan langsung menerkam leher Madara. Namun tubuh Madara yang diterkam itu menghilang, muncul di sebelah Sakura, membuat wanita itu mematung.

"Lihat dia baik-baik." Suara dingin Madara membuat Sakura menahan napas. Wajahnya memucat. "Apakah dia masih manusia di matamu?" Sakura memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Pupil merahnya melebar, mendelik tajam. Rahangnya terbuka lebar, memamerkan kumpulan taring. Mata Sakura tertuju pada lantai kayu yang hancur karena terjangan Naruto.

"Na-Naru…"

Suara raungan Naruto membuat mulut Sakura terkatup rapat. Matanya terasa perih. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dia sudah tidak mengenalimu lagi." Madara berbisik. "Kau tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua binatang di hutan tewas? Naruto." Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut penyihir itu. "Dia merasa… haus. Lapar. Melihatmu, dia menjadi semakin lapar. Dan semua binatang di hutan terpaksa berkorban demi semua itu."

Sakura meneguk ludah. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Naruto. "Aku tahu." Sakura merintih. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto menyelinap keluar nyaris setiap malam.

"Kau tahu? Dan kau tetap mendekati monster itu?"

Air mata Sakura menetes. Suara raungan Naruto kembali terdengar, membuat Kuro dan binatang lainnya berlari keluar dari pondok, mengaing ketakutan. "Dia Naruto." Sakura mendelik, menatap Madara dengan mata yang berlinangan. "Dia bukan monster." Dan seakan-akan hendak membuktikan ucapannya, Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak menyentuh lelaki itu. Pupil merah Naruto melebar, di detik kemudian, ekornya mengibas ke arah Sakura, membuat wanita itu menjerit kesakitan. Sakura mencengkram tangannya, menatap cairan merah yang merembas keluar dari jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Madara mendekati Sakura, cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Dia bukan monster?"

"Naruto… kumohon, Naruto…" Sakura berbisik, mengabaikan Madara dan tangannya yang bergetar. "Ini aku."

Naruto masih menggeram, mendelik tajam.

"Kita memetik dandelion bersama. Ingat? Kita bermain dengan Kuro." Sakura tersenyum, mengusap air matanya. "Aku Sakura."

"Kau akan mati." Madara berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi monster."

Sakura tidak mempedulikan Madara, tetap maju ke depan, mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menggeram, menerjang ke depan. Sebelum Sakura sempat memejamkan mata, jeritan Madara terdengar kencang. Wanita itu memutar kepala, menatap Naruto yang membenamkan taringnya di tubuh Madara.

"Kau tidak membunuh wanita itu? Meski kau sudah menjadi monster?" Suara Madara bergema. "Kau lulus." Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, tubuh Madara menghilang. Sakura langsung terjatuh, terduduk di lantai pondoknya yang dingin. Pondoknya sudah setengah hancur karena amukan Naruto. Namun, mata Sakura tidak terpaku pada pondoknya, melainkan pemandangan di luar.

"Saljunya…" Dia beranjak perlahan, menatap tanah yang kering. "… hilang." Sakura memutar kepala, hendak menghampiri Naruto. Namun, dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok makhluk bertubuh raksasa berbulu merah. Yang dilihatnya, tubuh lelaki berambut pirang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ah…" Lelaki itu beranjak perlahan. Dia menyentuh kulitnya. "Tidak ada bulu." Suara Naruto keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. "Tidak ada kuku tajam!" Dia menjerit.

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu, megap-megap.

"Aku sudah kembali seperti semula, _dattebayo_!" Dengan jeritan girang, lelaki itu melompat ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-_chh_… ADUH!" Dengan satu tamparan kencang di pipinya, Naruto jatuh terjungkir balik.

"_Hentai_! Kau tidak pakai baju!"

**xxx**

"Jadi intinya. Kau itu… dikutuk penyihir. Jika ada yang membalas cintamu, maka sihir itu akan hilang?" Sakura mengerutkan kening, mundur dua langkah ketika melihat Naruto yang meringis.

"Begitulah." Lelaki itu mengusap hidungnya, mengencangkan jubah di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Dan kau adalah orang itu, Sakura-chan."

"Tunggu. Tunggu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau _mencintaiku_?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan aku mencintaimu?!" Sakura nyaris menjerit.

"Sepertinya begitu." Naruto kembali meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia melongo, menatap Kuro dan anjing-anjing lain yang langsung mendekati Naruto sambil mengibaskan ekor. Ternyata benar. Lelaki pirang di depannya ini adalah Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu?" Sakura berbisik. Wajahnya memerah. "Yang aku cintai…" Sosok Naruto yang bertubuh raksasa berbulu merah muncul di kepalanya. "… bukan…"

"Maaf. Pasti sosok asliku membuatmu bingung?" Naruto mengusap ujung hidungnya. "Tapi ini sosok asliku."

Sakura tidak menjawab, menatap mata biru langit itu. Wajah Naruto merona dan dia berkali-kali mengusap tengkuknya. Sakura mendengus geli, tertawa. "Kau tetap sama." Dia tersenyum. Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuat senyuman Sakura melebar. "Ah… akhirnya semuanya berakhir." Wanita itu menghela napas lega. "Aku benar-benar mengira kalau aku akan mati tadi." Dia menatap tangannya yang diperban.

"Maaf… aku tadi hilang kendali…" Naruto cepat-cepat beranjak, mengusap tangan Sakura yang tadi berdarah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tertawa lagi, menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum girang.

Benar. Mau seperti apa pun sosoknya, Naruto tetap Naruto. Mata Sakura terpaku pada hutan yang tidak dilapisi salju itu. Mulai sekarang, dia bisa berkata selamat datang pada musim semi. Senyum Sakura melebar.

"Aku harus kembali." Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak. "Aku akan membangun pondokmu lagi. Aku janji."

"Tidak apa. Pondok ini memang sudah lapuk." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan menggunakan koin pemberianmu untuk menyewa pembangun."

"Tidak. Tidak." Naruto mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. "Aku akan membawa bala bantuan. Percayalah."

"Kau terlihat tidak sabaran." Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku baru sadar. Kau belum menceritakan semua ceritanya padaku. Apakah masih ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Naruto langsung menggigit bibirnya. Dia belum bilang pada Sakura siapa sosok aslinya. "Ibuku sakit." Dia langsung berujar. "Jika kutukanku lepas, dia seharusnya akan kembali sadar. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Sakura beranjak, mengibaskan kotoran dari pakaiannya. "Ayo. Uma akan mengantarmu ke desa." Dia meraih tangan Naruto. Sesaat, wajah Sakura merona. Tangan Naruto hangat dan terasa sangat pas di tangannya. Dia membawa Naruto di kandang kuda.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mulai terlihat panik. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Madara…"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dari apa yang kulihat, dia tidak berniat untuk membunuhku sama sekali. Ayo, pergi!" Dia menyeringai lebar. "Dan jangan lupa kembali dengan bala bantuanmu itu."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia memeluk erat Sakura, menempelkan kecupan di pipinya. "Aku pasti akan kembali besok pagi! Tunggu aku!" Dan dengan begitu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah merah padam.

"_Baka_." Wanita itu mendengus. "Oke…" Dia menatap potongan kayu di sekitar rumahnya. "Ayo kita beres-beres."

**xxx**

Sakura tertidur di balik lemarinya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Kuro dan anjing-anjingnya tertidur di sisinya, membuatnya hangat.

Wanita itu terbangun dengan gonggongan girang Kuro. Dia mengusap matanya dan menatap sekumpulan kuda dan pasukan kerajaan. Sakura langsung melongo, mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Dia mimpi?

"Sakura-_chan_!" suara Naruto membuatnya tersentak. Dia menoleh, melongo lagi ketika melihat lelaki berjubah perak dan bermahkota emas. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu! Ayo, sekarang kita ketemu ibuku. Dia sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan semalaman aku tidak tidur dan…" Sakura membiarkan dirinya diseret ke arah kereta kuda. Wanita itu melongo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto memasukkan Kuro dan semua binatangnya di kereta itu. "… dia langsung ingin bertemu denganmu! Bayangkan saja! Ayahku sampai menangis entah berapa kali dan…"

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sakura menyentakkan pegangan Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari para prajurit. "_Kau_ ini siapa sebenarnya?!"

Naruto berkedip. "Aku pangeran kerajaan Konoha."

Sakura nyaris pingsan di saat itu juga.

**xxx**

"Jaman dahulu kala… ada tanah yang jauh sekali, tanah bernama Konoha. Hiduplah seorang seorang pangeran. Jiwanya suci dan mulia. Para rakyat mencintainya. Hanya saja… seperti ayahnya, pangeran itu tidak pernah mencintai wanita mana pun. Sampai akhirnya seorang penyihir turun tangan dan membuat pangeran itu berubah menjadi monster."

"Monster?"

"Iya. Jika ada yang membalas cinta sang monster, maka kutukan akan lepas."

"Dan penyihir itu adalah kau, Kakek Madara? Kau membuat pangeran itu menjadi monster?"

"Tentu saja." Penyihir berambut hitam kelam itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup pelan puncuk kepala gadis mungil berambut raven.

"Kenapa kau jahil sekali?" Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Madara dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Karena kakekmu sebenarnya ingin menjadi raja Konoha dan karena dia tidak bisa menjadi raja, dia memutuskan untuk 'menguji' raja dan keturunannya." Itachi Uchiha mendengus. Raja dari tanah Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alis, memutar matanya melihat senyuman mengejek Madara.

"Papa!" Gadis mungil itu memeluk Itachi. "Tapi, kakek tidak salah! Dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Konoha, karena itu dia sengaja menguji raja dan keturunannya! Kakek adalah malaikat cinta! Dia membuat pangeran itu mendapatkan cintanya!"

"Cucuku pintar sekali." Madara beranjak, mengelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubah putih. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Sedang menyiapkan kereta kuda." Itachi menatap jam dinding raksasa yang menempel di ujung istananya. "Kita harus bergegas. Perjalanan ke Konoha butuh waktu setidaknya dua hari."

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Dengan sihirku, kita bisa sampai ke sana dalam sekejap."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke Uchiha mendelik tajam, masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Itachi. Semuanya sudah siap." Tangannya menggenggam amplop merah muda. Dia melirik Kiyora, putri Itachi yang berlari ke arahnya dan meminta amplop itu.

"Aku boleh baca?" Gadis itu bertanya girang, tersenyum ketika melihat anggukkan Sasuke. _"Sasuke, sahabatku dari tanah Uchiha, kau tidak tahu betapa ingin rasanya aku membunuhmu dan semua keluargamu ketika sadar bahwa penyihir yang membuat tanah Konoha sengsara selama dua puluh tahun ini adalah kakekmu sendiri. Tapi, karena yang menyediakan semua makanan di saat kesulitan adalah kalian, maka aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meski rasanya pahit, aku tetap mengundangmu ke pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Aku juga mengundang Raja Itachi dan Madara, kakek sialan yang mempertemukanku pada kekasih hatiku."_

"Dia harusnya berterima kasih." Madara menaikkan bahunya dengan santai, membuat Itachi dan Sasuke mendengus. "Ayo. Kita pergi." Sang penyihir itu terkekeh.

"Masih ada!" Kiyora mengerutkan kening, kesal karena Madara memotongnya. "_PS: Sasuke. Ini permintaan sebagai sahabat. Beritahu aku berapa umur si kakek sialan itu dan apa yang bisa membuatnya tewas._"

"Oho!" Madara tertawa. "Sasuke, balas pada Naruto. Aku tidak akan tewas sampai aku menjahili anak-anak mereka."

Sasuke memutar matanya, memasukkan surat Naruto di dalam amplop.

Sejak kutukan itu lepas, ratu Konoha kembali sadar dari tidur panjangnya. _Kyuubi_, monster yang merasuki tubuh Naruto sampai nyaris dua tahun itu sudah kembali di tubuh sang ratu, tersegel dengan sempurna. Raja Konoha kembali bahagia, mengatur negaranya yang sudah kembali subur. Dan sang pangeran, Naruto, menepati janji pada Sakura. Pondok di hutan sudah dibagun dan tempat itu menjadi klinik untuk para binatang.

Dan dalam tiga hari, pernikahan antara sang pangeran dan dokter hewan akan dilaksanakan.

"Dengan begini semuanya hidup untuk bahagia untuk selama-lamanya! _Happily ever after_!" Madara berseru, membuat Kiyora bertepuk tangan dengan girang. "Ah… aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu kelahiran penerus yang baru."

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: cukup 'twisted' gak? haha!**

**Jadi... yang buat aku terinspirasi: Madara itu Elsa dari Frozen (sok jahat tapi baik?)**

**Naruto: The Beast**

**Sakura: The Beauty**

**Kushina: Snow White yang diracuni.**

**Hmm... cukup twisted kayaknya. haha.**

**Sebenarnya aku mau menulis satu chap tentang kehidupan Sakura yang sudah dibawa ke istana atau tentang pernikahan mereka. Tapi yah... karena banyak fiction yang harus digarap, gak jadi dulu :p**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one!**

**Sampai jumpa di fiction lain :)**


End file.
